Legend of Naruto Kingdom Hearts
by Ryuzen Zabiarov
Summary: A brief trailer for a story I am considering. Check it out, you might like it.


Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, this story is just an idea of mine. Also I just want it to be known, I hate Minato Namikaze. I hate him as much as you hate Sasuke Uchiha so in my story he will NEVER be Naruto's father.

**Legend of Naruto: Kingdom Hearts **

**Chapter 1: Awakening **

* * *

_**Falling…**_

"_I'm falling, is this a dream?" _

_**Deeper in to the black almost endless abyss**_

"_How long have I been falling and why am I alone?" _

_**In every corner of darkness there is light and vice versa**_

"_I can see it. It's light and warm but at the same time cold and comforting like darkness."_

_**But. Where there exists darkness and light there is also the twilight of in-between and the dawn of new. **_

"_I fell them all around me. The hearts of all those lost, they are…crying. Crying for help a way back to where they belong." _

There is a bright flash of light as numerous glowing crows rise up form the darkness just as a pair of feet touch down on the darkness. The feet belong to a boy in an orange jump suit with a large white collar and blue over the shoulders and a red spiral on the back. He wears a blue cloth headband with a silver metal guard on it, a strange spiral leaf engraved on it. He has blond hair that spikes in every direction, blue eyes that shine like sapphires but hide true emotions and turmoil behind them.

The blond looks around and notices the seemingly endless darkness around him. Looking down he sees he is standing upon a stained glass pillar. Bellow the pillar displays the image of a woman with long red hair and violet eyes being held in the arms of a man with pale blond hair and strange ringed metallic purple eyes. Around them are four circles each holding an image. The one to the right shows a man with red hair much like the woman with bangs covering the right side of his face and metallic ringed purple eyes like the blond man. Under this is a man with spiky orange hair wearing a head band with a slash through the middle. To the left is a boy with silver hair and green eyes that have green tear lines coving just beneath them and under him is a woman with short blue hair and green eyes.

As the blond surveys the scene below him he sees one thing that surprises him. In the arms of the woman is a small blond child with whisker marks on his checks. Before he can think more on the scene a voice calls out to him.

"_**You have arrived. I am glad you have made it hear safely, alas we haven't much time. So lets begin.**_" an omnipotent voice speaks out from everywhere as three platforms rise out from the ground.

Situated on each on the platforms and bathed in an almost holy light are three weapons. A sword with a hilt bound in blue leather and a golden u shaped guard in the middle. To the left is a blue glass staff with an orb reminiscent of a mouse on the top of it. To the far right is a black red trimmed shield bearing a mouse shaped crest in the center colored red and trimmed gold. The boy approaches the alters in wonder.

"_**The power of the warrior, a sword of courage and invincible truth.**_" the voice from before answers as the child looks upon the sword held firmly in his hands before he sets the blade back and proceeds to the other choices.

"_**The power of the guardian, the strength to protect all those precious to you a shield of faith.**_" says the voice. The boy tests the shield finding it to have a good weight but like with the sword places it back and moves on to his next and final choice.

"_**The power of the mystic, the power of many elements both dark and light a staff of knowledge.**_" the boy hears swinging the staff around and tossing it up only to rub his head as it comes back down hitting him on his head. He glares at the staff before placing it back. The blond adopts what looks like a thinking pose before heading over to the sword once more.

"_**The power of the warrior, a sword of courage and invincible truth.**_" repeats our good friend the voice as Naruto tightens his hands on the blade. "_**Have you made your choice?**_" asks the voice and he responds with the nod of his head. The sword glows briefly and vanishes in a burst of light.

"_**Now you must choose a sacrifice, can't be greedy now.**_" chuckles the voice as the blond visibly frowns. Sighing for the first time the boy looks over the shield and staff one last time. Without much doubt he grabs the shield and slams it to the ground shattering it into pieces.

"_**You have chosen the power of the warrior and have willingly sacrificed the power of the guardian. Are you sure this is the form you seek?**_"

The blond nods his head confidently and awaits his next task. He gasps as a staircase of stained glass unveils itself before him leading to another platform. Shaking himself out of his daze he proceeds up the stairs up to a platform nearly identical to the previous one but tinted with a yellow coloring.

The there are several flashes of light as three spheres of light appear before him. One sphere contains a white light another sphere contains a black light and the third sphere contains a silver light. Each glass sphere representing something, but what? The blond looks at each of the glass spheres confused.

"_**Worry not. Now comes your next trial, you must choose your path. Will you walk the path of light or darkness. Or maybe you will walk the path of twilight and be swayed by noting save your own heart.**_" the voice explains

The boy closes his eyes thinking on his options. Finally he opens his eyes after a few minutes and holds out his hand. Instead of the sphere of light, darkness, or twilight floating toward him a different sphere falls into his hand. This one holding an eerie golden light within it and pulsing every so often. He holds the sphere above his head as if on instinct and the sphere shatters into pieces bathing his body in a golden light.

"_**Humm. Interesting.**_" states the voice "_**Not since the great Keyblade War has a wielder of the powers of Dawn appeared. I can tell now that great things will come form you. But be warned my young friend. Should you loose yourself to this power you will suffer a fate worse than falling into the darkness or drowning in the light.**_" the voice warns

Once more the staircase of stained glass appears leading the boy to a new platform. Quickly running up the stairs the boy arrives to a new platform just like the previous one only now bearing a red tint to it. Just so suddenly his attention is drawn to the black pools of darkness that form on the ground before him. Several large ant like creatures with large betty yellow eyes rise up form the ground and surround him. The blond instantly goes on guard and slips into a loose stance.

"_**Your first challenge since you have arrived. These are Heartless, beings formed form people who have either fallen or given there hearts to darkness. They desire to feed on more hearts especially strong hearts of light.**_" the voice warns/explains to the boy who reaches down grasping a short knife in his hands. Or more precisely a kunai knife used by ninja.

Gripping his kunai tightly the boy rushes the Heartless on his left and goes down on it with a stab to the head. Bu he gasps in shock when his weapons passes with through the creatures head. He quickly flips back to avoid being cut by the creatures sharp claws. Growling in annoyance he spins his kunai and chucks it at the creature. As expected the weapon passes right thought it with no signs of injuring it until the boy comes sliding and kicks the Heartless in the face. The heartless goes flying but is not destroyed as the boy is knocked aside by the four other Heartless that slam into him.

Whipping the blood form the corner of his mouth the boy hears the voice once more. "_**Normal means such as those toys you carry will do little to harm the Heartless. Now, you have the powers of Dawn. Channel your new power and use it to defeat this creatures.**_" the voice tells him.

The boy slowly closes his eyes as begins to breath softly. Slowly a golden aura begin to radiate off his body and form around him. His eyes snap open now glowing an almost golden color similar yet different form when a darkness user calls upon their power. His lips move whispering a short phrase as the golden aura intensifies solidifying into a suit of armor on his body.

The boy is now clad in a blood red tight body suit. Worn over this is golden armor themed after a dragon. On his knees, elbows, shoulders, and even his chest armor are dragon heads colored a bright gold. Scaled clawed gauntlets and greaves cover his arms and legs as gold armor is secured tightly to his thighs and biceps. Cover his head from view is a helmet themed after a dragon with its mouth open. In-between the jaws of the dragon head is a silver mouth plate cover his lower face and a blood red almost X shaped visor covering his eyes. Finally, draped over his right shoulder and handing down his back to his knees is a red cape.

The transformed boy looks at his transformation armor briefly before smirking under his helmet. He lunges forward moving like a quick golden blur as his foot crashes into an unlucky Heartless destroying it rather easily. He quickly flips backwards as one Heartless tries to sneak attack him only for it to suffer a fat similar to its brethren as the golden clad Dawn empowered warriors smashes his elbow down onto its head instantly destroying it. The last two remaining heartless seem to back away cautious of the warrior and turn to try and escape. But it proves futile as the golden clad warriors dashes forward in a burst of speed with a roundhouse kick crushes the last of the annoying dark creatures. Clapping is soon heard as the warrior looks around for the source.

"_**Most impressive young Dawn user. You have channeled your powers well and have an impressive fighting form. But let us try your hand at a more organized enemy.**_" the voice quips as five swirls of grayish silver light form around the boy and the creatures clad in what look like silver-grey jump suits with points for hands and a hybrid of a cross and upside down heart on its head with zippers for teeth.

"_**Nobody. The term given to those who don't truly exist yet they do. Beings made from the remnants of the body an empty shell if you will. Smarter than a Heartless that they are.**_" the voice tells the armored boy who pops his knuckles but quickly leans back as one Nobody lunges at him. He quickly pulls himself back up in time to grab the Nobody by its leg. Grinning under his helmet he spins around tosses the Nobody into another near by Nobody. He calls fourth his Dawn power and with now gold glowing fists rushes the two downed Nobodies and plunges his fist right through them. The effect? They explode into small silver lights of evaporate into nothings form whence they came.

Our golden warrior also takes not of the other three remaining Nobodies as they have a different form to them. These Nobodies are rather hunched over with sharp jagged blade like arms, every so often they jitter lightly. (Nobody: Assassin Variety)

Leaning back into his stance the boy dashes forward in a streak of gold light bashing his fist into the Assassin Nobody on the left. Drawing back his fist he quickly elbows the one that tried backstabbing him in the face. Throwing both arms behind him he grabs it by the shoulder and uses the momentum to pull himself up dodging the swipe from the last Assassin and bringing his heal down on its head destroying it. For his finisher he grabs the two Assassin types by the head and smash the together with his Dawn charged fists destroying them in a small explosion of gold and silver.

The gold warrior dust his hands off and smirks to himself. He totally owed those monsters with his mad skills. That was the current thoughts on his mind as he basked in the praise of the imaginary crowd. And like before a staircase of stained glass appeared to lead him to his final destination no pun on the movie intended. Walking up the stairs to the final platform he sees it to be in the same design as the previous ones on this time bearing a blue tint.

But it was the object in the center of the floor that got his attention. It was chained heavily to the ground but he was able to make out its shape. It was a sword that bore a resemblance between a key and a sword. It was colored gold with grey highlights. The hilt was long enough to be held by two hands and wrapped tightly in a white leather fabric. The hand guard was formed by a pair of almost demonic or draconic like golden wings. Just above the hand guard and above the hilt was a golden three eyes skull shaped cross guard and in each eye socket was a red cat eye slit gem. Branching off form the sides of the skull were two jagged grey tinted golden blades that seem to slide back into a gothic X that formed the teeth of the blade. The keychain of the weapon was a small dragon shaped charm with a red cat eye slit gem in the center of it. (Keyblade: Gospel Key.)

He marveled at the strange weapon in awe and attempted to reach out and take it but stopped when the weapon pulsed with electricity. Just then the voice chimed in with an explanation for him.

"_**You are not yet ready to draw upon the power of your key. When the time is right your key will awaken and give you the power you need. Our time comes to an end, now face your final challenge.**_" the voice ends with a dark ominous tone.

The wielder of Dawn gasps in surprise as he no longer finds himself surrounded in darkness but in a strange white room decorated with glowing white heart symbol. He hears something and turns around to find an armored figure in silver and blue armor worn over a dark brown body suit with red lines highlighted by small hints of gold. Blocking his face form view is a helmet with short ear like protrusions atop his head. The figure appears to be male in is kneeling down with a Keyblade stabbed in the ground before him. (Lingering Sentiment of Ventus: Fresh Breeze Keyblade.)

_**(Insert Song: DISTURBED-INDESTRUCTABLE.)**_

The Dawn Wielder quickly is on his guard as the Lingering Sentiment stands up tall before him. The Sentiment grips its weapon tightly in a reverse hand grip and rushes at the Dawn Wielder with a flurry of wind charged slashes. The Dawn Wielder brings his arms up quickly blocking most of the slashes preventing any serious damage. He throws a punch but the Sentiment ducks and swings Fresh Breeze. However the Gold Warrior back flips avoiding the attack and lunges forward throwing a flurry of Dawn powered punches to the Sentiment knocking it back and lightly denting its armor.

The Sentiment flips to its feet and takes a guarding stance as light circles around its body and a red almost fire like aura forms around it. The Sentiment charges forward and launches a horde of fireballs at the golden warrior burning him but not to badly. The Sentiment then warps in front of the gold warrior and slashes him with his flaming Keyblade. The Gold Warrior however glows briefly and unleashes a pulse of gold light that travels to his hands as a pair of gold tri clawed blades unfold from his gauntlets and he slashes the Sentiment and blocks the flaming Key.

Blinking in surprise he shrugs before going on the attack. The sound of claws against Keyblade echo through the room neither fighter gaining the advantage. That is until the Sentiment tries to go through another style change. Channeling his Dawn element into his claws the Gold Warrior lunges forward unleashing a vicious claw combo on the Sentiment and with a short of Not This Time claws right through the Sentiment as its body falls apart. The Gold Armored Boy is surprised to find that the armor is empty but steps back when wisps of darkness begin to come off the suit.

The dark wisps gather together in the area above as the armor floats up and is also sucked into the now black void. The sphere of darkness cracks revealing a new fighter. This one is clad in a new more organic like armor colored black and white with a black glass like helmet covering his face. In his hand is a white and black gear themed Keyblade. (Lingering Sentiment Vanitas: Void Gear Imitation Keyblade.)

Gulping at the ominous figure before him the armored teen digs his feet to the ground and goes on guard. The new darker incarnation of the previous Sentiment prepares to strike at the gold armored teen with a Dark Spiral attack but he ducks out the way of the attack only to curse as the Dark apparition comes sailing back once more at him.

Drawing upon his Dawn element once he dashes forward with a rising kick to the Dark Warrior breaking him out of formation. He quickly follows up by backflip kicking him higher into the air he reappears above him bringing down his heel to his head for a solo version of the Uzumaki Barrage. The Dark Warriors crashes to the ground but flips back to his feet. He spins his Keyblade firing a long column of dark energy at him as a counter. Deciding to wing it he gathers his Dawn Element where a spinning ball of gold energy forms in his hand. He ducks our from under the area he had been hiding and charges straight into the beam with his Dawn powered Rasengan. The effect was intentions' as body fighters were sent flying back. The Dark Apparition laid on his back out cold while the teen hit the wall hard, his transformation canceling out reverting back to his former orange clad blond self.

The seen soon changes as he finds himself back on the chained platform.

"_**You fought him to a standstill. Color me impressed young…Naruto.**_" says the voice as Naruto narrows his eyes on the darkness around him. He had never mentioned his name before so how would this voice know. He would have questioned him had the platform he was standing above not begin to break apart.

"_**You have fought well and proved yourself worth of your power.**_"

_The Platform shatters and Naruto begins to fall._

"_**You will face many hardships along the way, make may enemies.**_"

_A man in a black coat with long silver hair appears with several others dressed like him behind seated on thrones. _

"_**But for every enemy you make you will find a friend, and even love.**_"

_Three other Dawn Users also appear and catch hold of Naruto as he falls. A young girl with short black hair looks at him with a smile._

"_**But remember you have the power and will one day have the key…You could be the one to unlock the door. The Door to KINGDOM HEARTS**__!"_

_A barren wasteland littered with numerous keys in a crossroad like pattern in shown. From the brightest road come several armored warriors in armor different shades, from the darkest point are warriors with organic themed armor with demonic like Keyblades, from the point of no light or darkness marches several warriors in black cloaks with the leader holding a white large two handed Keyblade and finally from the point where the dawn shines bright comes five figures all clad in golden armor lead by a familiar figure in dragon themed armor…._

_Watching form above is a man in black samurai themed armored robes. His silver hair blows in the wind as a dark Keyblade forms in his hands._

_"It Begins."_

* * *

This was just sort of a test trailer for a story I'm considering. Depending on the responses I get I may further it into a full fledged story. The idea was originally presented to me by a few weeks ago.

Anyway that was the preview trailer so yeah review and let me know what you think.

While Kushina is Naruto's mother in this Minato Namikaze is not Naruto's father. I really hate Minato as much as you all hate Sasuke Uchiha. Don't ask me why I couldn't begin to explain as you would call my reasons stupid just as I would call your hate for Sasuke or Orochimaru or Pain or whoever reasons of hate stupid.

Well I guess this is it. Ryuzen signing out, one love everybody.


End file.
